


Separated By The Night

by MashtonFTCake (ZarryFTZouis)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (don't kill me cause of the ending pls), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MashtonFTCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a son of a gun.</p><p>Ashton isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separated By The Night

_Bang!_

 

A sickeningly wet sound follows the sound, then absolute silence.

 

“You never miss your shot,” a dreadfully cheerful voice comments. “Gosh, I’m horny right now.”

“I swear, Luke, you’re the weirdest shit I’ve ever met,” Michael groans as he takes out a cigarette. “What are you doing out here? This is a solo mission.”

“And miss out on the hot action? Hell no,” Luke grins evilly. “I don’t know why I never get picked for important shit like this. I’m just as good as a shot as you are.”

“You’re always busy rooting Calum, have you considered that?” Michael speaks with the cigarette balanced between his lips; Luke kindly lights it up for him.

“True, and by the way, he’s the one who does the rooting,” Luke winks at his best friend before he starts cackling.

 

-

 

“That dirty blond has been checking you out for the last ten minutes, I swear,” Luke whispers to Michael at the school library.

 

Michael’s father was in the gang _Stygian Falcon_ , which is why he trained up to be a member all his life. He was only eight when he started learning how to hold a gun.

 

He killed his first lover for being in the enemy gang at the age of fourteen.

 

By the time he was seventeen, he made a name for himself amongst other gangs in Sydney.

 

“Daryl called you like five minutes ago so I advise you–”

“I’m gonna talk to blondie,” Michael shoots his arm out to bar it in front of Luke. Calum doesn’t look so pleased that Michael did that to his boyfriend.

“It’s your father, gosh,” Luke subsides.

 

“Hello,” Michael smiles sickeningly sweet at the blond. “I see you checking me out.”

“Oh, um, not in that way,” the dirty blond blushes noticeably. “I’m Ashton. I just joined the school newspaper team and I’ve been looking for someone to do an interview on.”

“And you chose me because?”

“You’re the bad boy who smokes—cigarettes and weed alike—on school ground and doesn’t give a shit. You probably kick pebbles at your feet to look bad-ass when you just look like a dick. And–”

“Are you here to insult me or to ask for an interview?” Michael growls at the other lad.

“Do you even do interviews?”

“Oh no, I do the cute twinks who asks interviews,” Michael smirks as he leaves a flustered Ashton behind. “My address is in your back pocket.”

 

-

 

Of course Michael didn’t give Ashton the house address he actually lives in. It’s actually the place he spends the summer in, far away from the urban areas of Sydney. Only Luke and Calum know about this place. Well, and of course his parents do too.

 

“Nice place you got, Clifford,” Ashton’s cheerful voice booms easily in the house. “So, are you going to invite me in or not?”

“I will,” Michael smirks as he corners the other lad against the wall just next to the door. “But why would I do that when I’ve got an outdoors sex kink?”

“Um,” is all Ashton says. Michael takes that as a consent to rain kisses up and down the curly haired lad’s neck. He chuckles at the sound of Ashton’s sharp breaths. He was about to cup Ashton’s crotch when the boy pulls away.

 

“I can’t do that, I’m here to interview you,” Michael groans at those hateful words. Luke and Calum haven’t let him join them for a threesome in quite a while, and he’s out of people he doesn’t hate yet to fuck. “Can we…?

“Sure.”

 

-

 

“I’m gonna kill Blondie,” Michael grits out as he looks at the school newspapers’ front page. “ _‘The School’s Bad Boy Exposed’_?”

“Calm the fuck down, Clifford,” Luke had to resort to using his height to his advantage to keep Michael’s gun out of his hands. “You can’t just kill Irwin because he wrote an article against your favour.”

“He made me look like some poser! Now gimme my gun, Hemmings, or you have a date with death really soon.”

 

Luke sighs and drops the gun.

 

“Where’s Daryl?” Calum walks downstairs, unaware of the commotion.

“He’s out doing his boss business,” Luke answers Calum with a kiss. “Hi baby.”

“And I’m going.”

 

Michael has a nice bulletproof matte black Panamera 4 Edition, his 17th birthday present from his father. He knows why he got it though. Easier for him to run errands for his father, no less, no more.

 

He decides to go straight to Blondie’s locker and presses the confused said blond up against the locker.

 

“Wh-what did I do?” Ashton tries to press his glasses up and fails, given Michael has gripped him by his collar.

“What did you do? I don’t know, lemme ask any of our dear schoolmates,” Michael growls at the dirty blond. “You wrote a very interesting article, Ash, and quite frankly, I do not like it.”

“I only wrote the truth,” Ashton tries to defend himself. “You aren’t as bad as you think you are.”

“Let me tell you one simple thing, Irwin,” Michael whispers in the other lad’s ear so that no one else can hear him. “If I wanted you dead, I would rip your heart out with my own bare hands, then bowl with it.”

 

-

 

“He’s piss-scared of you,” Luke laughs as Ashton steals another glance at them. “Or he admires your brutality.”

“A pussy like him won’t like violence,” Michael looks at the front-view camera to look at his hair. “Which colour should I try next? I despite the faded blue it’s at.”

“Why don’t you ask your admirer?”

 

Michael groans and walks over to where Ashton is sat alone in the cafeteria.

 

“Would you like my other organs, Michael?” Ashton asks with a hint of fear in his voice. “Perhaps my liver so you can eat it.”

“Who eats a liver?”

“Some mythological creature from Korean folklores, okay,” Ashton rolls his eyes. Michael failed to notice they’re hazel until now. “Why are you here?”

“My idiot of friends think I should ask you which colour I should dye my hair next,” Michael shrugs. A casual conversation without saying ‘can I fuck you’ is rare for him.

“Red,” the dirty blond replies without waiting a beat.

“Why’s that?”

“Red is a colour of passion, and if I got anything right, and by that I mean you agree, you’re a passionate person.”

 

-

 

Michael thinks about a certain hazel-eyes Blondie when he’s at the hair salon to get his hair dyed semi-permanently. That way, the colour doesn’t fade away quickly.

 

-

 

“It’s red!” A cheery voice, followed by a giggle, gets Michael’s attention. “Sorry, I always liked this colour on you.”

“I thought you were new,” Michael squints his eyes at Ashton.

“No, I specifically told you I was new to newspaper team, not the school,” Ashton huffs like a child. _A cute sight I’d like to see first thing in the morning_. “I thought you’d go with purple just to piss me off.”

“Purple always fades to lilac and I hate that colour,” Michael shrugs. “Why wouldn’t I go with your suggestion, Ash?”

“Because you hate me.”

“If I hated you, you’d be dead.”

 

If Michael looked back as he was leaving, he would have seen Ashton looking at him with confused awe.

 

-

 

“You can’t go around threatening people!” Luke hisses at Michael. “What is so bloody wrong with you?”

“I’m sure my mum dropped me on my head a lot when I was an infant,” Michael shrugs. “That’s not the point. Don’t you have an errand to run?”

“I just have to kill a sniper, how hard can that be?” Luke laughs as he gets inside Michael’s Panamera.

 

Michael drives the younger boy to the meetup point. Two minutes later, he hears a loud _bang_ and knows that the blond killed his target without a fail.

 

“Now, since I’m so turned on, I’m going to need you to go back to Calum’s as fast as possible, Mikey,” Luke cackles with a maniacal, wild look in his eyes.

 

-

 

Michael tracked down Ashton’s address long time ago, and he hasn’t a clue why he’s staring up at the window he presumes to be the dirty blond’s. With a sigh, he finishes his cigarette and flicks it onto the pavement. He then proceeds into climbing the side of the house, to where Ashton’s window is. He pushes it open and enters the room.

 

“Oh my God!” comes a screech. Michael ignores that. “Oh, Michael? How’d you get here?”

“I have my ways,” Michael shrugs. He sees that Blondie is in his boxers. “I see you aren’t dressed.”

“Yeah, people usually don’t wear a lot of clothes to bed,” there’s a faint pink stain on Ashton’s cheeks. “What are you doing here?”

“You.”

 

Michael pushes Ashton onto the bed with a wicked smirk, a surprised squeal leaving the blond’s mouth. He presses his lips to the crook of Ashton’s neck, biting and suckling hard on the skin until there’s a dark bruise there.

 

“I thought—I thought you hated me!” Ashton’s eyes are wide from fear.

“I don’t hate you, Ash,” Michael nudges his nose against Ashton’s. “I’m simply amazed that you dare to defy me in ways people never did.”

“I defy–” A knock resonates on the door. “I’ll be right back.”

 

But by the time Ashton gets rid of his mother, Michael is gone without a trace, the opened window indicating he was ever there.

 

-

 

“You really should just kill him,” Luke says bluntly within proximity of only Calum. “What?”

“You tried to keep me from killing him,” Michael glares at one of his only friends. “What gives now?”

“The fact that he irritates you.”

“He doesn’t irritate me; he intrigues me,” Michael takes out a cigarette and lights it up soon enough. “Why should I kill Blondie? He isn’t a threat to us anyways.”

“If you say so…”

 

-

 

“C’mon, I’m taking you out,” Michael half-drags, half-pulls Ashton into his car. “I’m allowed to be nice, you know.” He laughs when Ashton looks at him wide-eyed.

“Taking me where? Your bedroom?” Ashton asks with hope tinting his words.

“No, I’m taking you out to a park.”

 

Half an hour of drive later, they arrive at the park Michael mentioned. Ashton’s never been to this part of the city so it’s amusing.

 

“ _Blaxland Riverside Park_ ,” Ashton reads out the sign. “Awesome.”

“My father took me here when I just turned eight,” Michael shrugs. He isn’t going to go into details of what they did here though. You don’t exactly tell your date you practised shooting guns on your first date. “It was for… practices, I guess.”

“Practices?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

They just walk the trail in silence until Michael hears his phone ringing. He ignores it the first few times but it keeps ringing incessantly so he answers it.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Luke?” He growls into the phone.

_“I’m here on a scouting mission and you’re out with that twink?”_

_“You’re a twink yourself!”_ Michael chuckles at Calum’s words.

 _“I’m not having sex with him for a week,”_ Luke mutters. _“Oh, where was I? Have you heard about Kevin’s group yet?”_

“Fuck off,” Michael was trying so hard to be in a good mood and Luke just ruined it with his annoying-ass tone. “I’m on a date.”

 _“With twink, I know that,”_ Luke growls. _“Look, all you need to know is that Daryl is looking for Kevin’s son, and the information we got is that Kevin’s son might be closer than we thought. That narrows down the searching area a lot.”_

“Why’s that?”

_“Because we also got the intel that the son goes to our school, how convenient is that?” Luke laughs this time. “So, do your magic voodoo so that we can find him.”_

“I’m on a date with Ashton, I can do that later,” Michael presses the _end call_ button.

 

“What was that all about?” Michael smiles at his… whatever.

“Nothing you should worry about.”

 

-

 

“You’re not _in love_ with that twink, are you?” Calum asks after he bursts into Michael’s room at 6a.m. in the morning. “‘Cause fuck, Michael, you don’t–”

“He’s just a toy I’m going to play with for a while,” Michael scoffs at his friend. “After I fuck him, I’m just gonna drop him.”

“Don’t get attached,” Calum warns. “You can’t really trust anyone outside our team. Hell, I don’t even trust half our people.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael shoos his friend away with a growl.

 

-

 

“I didn’t know you were in Photography,” Ashton muses.

“Well, this is pointless, but I had to take something so I only come when I have to hand in stuff,” Michael growls at Ashton. “But I’ve seen you squiggling things down in class, Ash. Like you were on some kind of an article.”

“You can say that,” Michael arches his pierced brow. “I mean, yeah, I was writing my own articles about absolutely nothing.”

“I doubt that, Ash,” Michael leans in towards Ashton, making the other boy tense up. “‘Cause the way you wrote about me shows so much potential of you as a writer.” He breathes hotly into Ashton’s ear, garnering a small squeak. “And you’ve earned your way into my bed, of course.”

 

-

 

“Michael, this is the second time I’m trying to stop you from killing that twink,” Luke tries to keep the gun out of Michael’s grasp, _again_.

“He fucking slapped me in my face!” Michael seethes, trying to get his weapon back. “Give it back, asstard.”

“He rejected your sex offer, boo-hoo,” Luke rolls his eyes. “Build a bridge and get over it.”

“Ha, no, he fucking crumpled my ego!”

“Michael,” Calum appears out of nowhere. “He’s just one person out of many people you fucked, or wanted to fuck, that denied you. It’s nothing big.”

“My dick is big, alright,” Michael sneers at his friends; both roll their eyes at the dyed-redhead. “Now give me back my gun!”

 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Nothing, Daryl,” Calum lies smoothly. “Luke is being an asswipe. He took Michael’s gun and now Michael’s pissed.”

“He only gets pissed when people snatch his gun before he kills someone,” Daryl’s eyes are cold and stern. “Michael, who are you trying to kill?”

“A classmate who doesn’t have a proper eyesight,” Michael grouses out. “How can anyone deny me sex? Unrelated ones, of course.”

“Anyone who knows you’re a dick,” Daryl states with icily cold calmness. “Now, Luke, be a good boy and return my son his gun, or _I’ll_ kill you.” Michael snickers. “And as for you, Michael Gordon Clifford–” Michael flinches at the pronunciation of his full name. He hates his middle name with a passion. “–if you kill that boy, you’re going to wish you were never born.”

 

Daryl exits Michael’s room without any more words, but the silence speaks loudly.

 

“Well, we can clearly see why _he’s_ the boss,” Calum laughs as Michael throws a punch at his guts.

 

-

 

Michael sets the gun down as soon as the bullet hits the target dummy right in the forehead. He never misses, and that’s always a good thing in his line of business.

 

“Nice shot,” a voice purrs out. _Fuck_ , he grouses inside his head as he takes out a cigarette to light it up. “I wasn’t expecting you here.”

“Camila,” he gives his fellow gang member a courteous nod as he puts the gun back in its holster. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, chancing things, I guess,” her smile is coy, almost serpentine. “What about you? Besides the shooting.”

“How many times,” Michael starts when Camila places her slightly tanned hand on his chest, “need I tell you I don’t want you?”

“You did once,” Camila laughs. “After that mission three months ago.”

“I was high off of weed, you skank,” Michael steps back, only to hit his back against a pillar. _Fuck_. “Don’t you have other boy toys?”

“Oh, I want another to my collection, _Mikey_ ,” Camila purrs out the nickname he hates. It makes him feel like some sort of little helpless kitten. “It’s a long overdue, you know.”

“Your lipstick stain is a work of trashy things,” Michael spits out with the cigarette balanced between his lips, finally pushing the girl off of him. “Go to your _lady_ friends, why don’t you? What’s her name, Laura?”

“Is this because of that Ashton boy?” Camila laughs coldly. “My, my, you’re soft-hearted, Clifford.”

“What Ashton?” Michael conceals all the emotions from his words. “I think you’re gravely mistaken.”

“It’s when you’re in love you want to protect the _weaklings_ ,” Camila throws the words Michael has been dreading to hear for a while. “I may not be as close to you as Luke or Calum, but I’m far better than both of them at figuring people out.”

 

With that, Camila leaves with the clicking of her high heels.

 

-

 

“Why are we going to a bar close to the closing time again?” Luke whines as Calum throws him a look. “Like, it’s pointless. The workers will kick us out within thirty minutes of us getting there.”

“Shut the fuck up, Luke,” Michael taps at the steering wheel with one hand as he takes a drag of his cigarette with his other. “Or I will shoot a bullet through your pretty head.”

“Hey, what are you so tensed about?”

 

 _So it’s visible to them, lovely,_ Michael sighs internally.

 

He turns up to the block the bar they frequent is at. He goes straight to the counter and orders their usual— _El Diablo_. The Devil, it really fits him more than anything. At times, he feels like he _is_ the Devil. Perhaps his actions are influenced by the big guy under.

 

“You have your thinking face on,” Luke snickers.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

“You told me to ‘shut the fuck up or I’ll put a bullet through your pretty head’, yeah,” Luke laughs rather raucously. They’ve been friends so long, they know when the threat is sincere or a joke. “Michael, you know better than to act out of fear.”

 

Michael ignores his best friend and goes to the dance floor. Some pop/punk song is on, and when his eyes meet with some dirty blond with innocent hazel eyes, he takes him to the backroom and fucks the twink.

 

He feels no guilt as he spills into the condom, a certain curly dirty blondie with a sweet smile, and way cuter hazel eyes flashing through his mind.

 

-

 

“You’ve been coming here awful lot, Michael,” a voice Michael isn’t too fond of at the moment booms in the quiet shooting range. “You only do that when you’ve too much thoughts.”

“Yeah, well, I’d like to think that wanting to fuck a twink like Ashton is troublesome, Luke,” he takes an aim and shoots his bullet; it’s a bull’s eye. “He’s not part of our gang, Luke, having that sort of thought isn’t good for me at all.”

“He’s not part of _Emerald Vipers_ so that’s a start,” his oldest friend rolls eyes at him. “Think of it this way: As long as he isn’t in the line of other gangs’ works, he’s good to fuck.”

“I guess so.”

 

-

 

“Can we talk?” Michael snickers when Ashton jumps from his words. “Relax, Blondie, I’m not going to kill you. At least, not yet.”

“What do you want from me?” Ashton sighs as he closes his book. Ashton saw the title. It says _Lady Midnight._

“I took you on a date, tsk, tsk,” Michael leans down to kiss Ashton’s cheek. “I just want to talk about us.”

“Us, really,” Ashton rolls his eyes. “Do go on.”

“I think it’s up to you.”

“Huh?” Ashton’s entire face is a gigantic question mark.

“We’ve done a lot of shit together, _coupley_ things, so I was wondering…”

“Oh, I guess we’re boyfriends then?” Ashton looks glum. “Just because you took me on a date?”

“Yes, because I never took anyone on a date before. Besides, I’m not against it, Ash,” Michael chuckles as he presses a chaste kiss to his _boyfriend_ ’s lips this time. “I quite adore you.”

“You said you won’t kill me just yet,” he retorts.

“Gosh, don’t be such a negative person!” Michael pins Ashton against the nearby bookshelf. “What could I do to you..?”

“Nothing, we’re in the library,” Ashton states rather breathlessly.

“That’s what you’d like to think, my sweet Ashton,” Michael laughs as he moves his hand down low towards Ashton’s crotch.

 

-

 

“This is, oh fuck,” Michael grins at the first sound of a swear word from his boyfriend. “Keep going, definitely keep going.”

 

Michael still has Ashton pinned to the bookshelf as he has his hand in the other’s boxers.

 

“Please…”

“Please what, baby?” Ashton whines at that.

“Touch me!”

“I _am_ touching you,” Michael purrs out his words. “Use your words.”

“I _am_ using my words,” Michael pulls his hand away. “Please touch my bare cock.”

 

Pleased, Michael pushes those hateful garments down and starts stroking Ashton. The dirty blond lets out delectable sounds as he’s pleasured, and the sound he makes when he comes is loud enough for them both to be banned from the library.

 

“Do you want me to return the pleasure?” Ashton purrs as he rubs his hand against Michael’s front. “I could suck you off…”

“Do you really want to suck me off in this place?” Michael’s surprised. Well, he did just jerk the other lad off, but he was being a tease.

“I dunno how but…”

“I’ll teach you another time.”

“Okay.”

 

-

 

“You’re mellow,” the nameless lad laughs as Michael cocks his gun. “I mean, you haven’t killed me yet.”

“You have information I need,” Michael shrugs, taking a look around the blood-stench-filled area. He already killed the other four men this idiot came with. “Now, if you don’t give me the info quickly–” He shoots a bullet in the man’s kneecap. “–you meet a slow death.”

“I’d much rather die slowly then give you what you need,” he spits. Another shot, this time at his stomach, not near the fatal areas. “Fine! He’s your age, that’s all I know!”

“Thank you for your information, fucker.”

 

A loud bang and another life is gone.

 

Michael cackles as he lights up a cigarette.

 

He was born to kill those who wronged him.

 

-

 

“Mikeyyy,” Michael groans as the voice wakes him up from his nap at the lunch table. “Mikey?”

“Yes, Ashy?”

“I think I love you,” Ashton giggles at the confession.

 

Michael is silent.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Ashton apologises immediately. “It’s just that I’ve been fascinated by you for so long, and when you made me say we’re boyfriends, that’s when I realised I love you and–”

“It’s okay.”

 

Michael doesn’t say it back—he can’t.

 

-

 

“I thought your problems would be solved when you started dating that twink?” Luke asks Michael as he shoots the target dummy.

“You’re a twink yourself!” Calum butts in.

“Ignoring that,” Michael growls. “I think I came to love Ashton.”

“I’m sorry, can you please repeat that?” Luke teases his best friend.

“Fuck off,” Michael growls again. “But yeah, I think I do.”

“How bloody awesome,” Calum butts in again.

“But I don’t want anyone to go after him just because I do,” Michael sighs. “He’s the weakness I wish I never acquired.”

 

Michael shoots at the dummies until his wrist feel too sore to hold up his gun.

 

-

 

“Mikey!”

 

One word, two syllables, it means the world to Michael. He smiles as Ashton bounces up to him.

 

“Yes, Ash?” He presses a chaste kiss to Ashton’s nose.

“My parents, um, they’ve heard about us and now they want to talk to you,” Ashton stammers.

“At a dinner or something?”

“Exactly like that,” Ashton looks like he wants to hide somewhere. “You don’t have to come…”

“Oh, I’d love to come inside your tight little ass,” he earns slap on his arm. “With all the jokes aside, I’d love to come to this dinner.”

“Thank you, Mikey.”

 

-

 

“This was a horrible idea,” Michael mutters to himself as Ashton giggles behind the aforementioned boy. “It’s not funny, Ash.”

“Well, you want to look good for my parents, don’t you, Mikey?” Ashton giggles again.

 

“Are you two done canoodling?” Mrs. Irwin calls out from the dining room. _Ugh, let the show begin_.

“Yes, mum,” Ashton rolls his eyes to show Michael how irritated he is. “Let’s go!”

 

Michael came over to Ashton’s house about thirty minutes early to cuddle. He actually sneaked through the window, but he chose when Mrs. Irwin was in Michael’s room to collect/nag him about his laundries. So his arrival was announced much to his displeasure.

 

“ _Mikey_ ,” Ashton hisses at Michael; he must have zoned out. “My dad asked you a question.”

“Yes, sir?” Michael forces a smile on his face, something he picked up to be excellent at years ago.

“Please, call me Kevin,” Mr. Irwin—Kevin—insists. “I asked you where you work, if you have a part-time job.”

“Oh, no, I live off of the allowance I get from my parents,” which isn’t a total lie, in Michael’s defence. “I tried to get a job but I couldn’t.”

 

 _‘Cause the only thing I’m good at is killing people,_ he adds to himself darkly. _Oh, how amusing that really is._

 

“That’s unfortunate,” Kevin goes on. “I’ve got an idea! Why don’t you work at my shop?”

“Honey, he’s inexperienced–”

“Being a cashier at a convenient store isn’t that hard, darling,” Kevin stops his wife mid-sentence. “I’ll give you the address… why don’t you come around 3:00p.m.? I’ll even start training you right away.”

“You don’t have to, sir—I mean Kevin,” Michael quickly amends himself. He just looked like an idiot in front of his boyfriend’s parents—or possibly did—great. “My parents are quite fortuned–”

“You’re my son’s first boyfriend! Don’t think of this as a favour, Michael, I just want to help you out, that’s all.”

“Alright…”

 

The rest of the dinner goes well, and after the dining is over, Michael volunteers to help Anne (as Mrs. Irwin told him to call him) with the dishes.

 

“Aren’t you a good-hearted boy, Michael?” Anne comments.

“Far from it,” he replies honestly. _Because he’s good only for Ashton, and Ashton is bad only for Michael._

 

Michael shoots a text to his father saying he’s staying over at his friend. Not even thirty seconds later, he gets a text from Luke asking if he’s at Ashton’s. He ignores his best friend and walks up to Ashton’s room.

 

Only to find him naked other than his tight-ass black briefs.

 

“Fuck,” is all Michael can say before he closes the hateful distance between them and kisses his boyfriend fully on the mouth. No, he’s _ravaging_ Ashton’s mouth. Ashton lets out an aroused moan, his hips jerking up. Smirking, Michael lays Ashton down properly, and starts grinding down on him.

 

“Mi-Mikey…” Ashton sounds breathless.

“What do you want, Ashy?” Michael continues to grind down.

“Fuck me, _God_ please fuck me,” Ashton whines out.

“Not yet, Ash,” Michael grins as he continues to grind his rock-hard cock against Ashton’s. “But I _will_ make you come.”

 

By the time both of them release in their underwear, both of them are panting hard, speaking only in language of lovers.

 

-

 

“It’s quite weird to see you like this,” Calum snickers as he blows out some smoke.

“See me how?” Michael growls at the inarticulate way of Calum’s way.

“See you being in love,” Calum states with a _duh_ expression.

“I’m not in love,” Michael scoffs at the ridiculous idea. “Love is for the weak.”

“That’s sleep. ‘Sleep is for the weak’,” it’s Calum’s turn to scoff. “C’mon, whatcha got against love?”

“My parents didn’t conceive me out of love, Calum, so there’s your start,” Michael grits out, flicking ashes off of his cigarette. “Don’t be absurd. I don’t know how to love.”

“Yet things you do—or _rather don’t_ —with your boy toy shows otherwise. And you do love him, you said it yourself,” Calum shakes his head. “Admitting is the first stage, my dear old friend.”

“What’s the second?”

“Acting on it, but you skipped the first stage and dived straight for the main show.”

 

-

 

Awkward silence is all Michael hears when he goes to Kevin’s shop. It’s a convenient store, really, and Michael punched in the wrong values almost every time.

 

-

 

“Ashy?” Michael taps on the boy’s shoulder after he arrives at the latter’s locker. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi, Mikey,” Ashton buries his face into Michael’s leather-clad chest. “You smell nice, ever told you that?”

“Nope, but now I know,” Michael breaks into a smile. Smile, it’s a foreign concept to him yet he’s doing it with his Ashton.

 

 _I_ am _in love, shit!_ Michael snarls at nothing in particular.

 

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” Ashton looks up at Michael’s distorted features.

“Nothing, baby,” Michael covers it up with a chuckle.

 

He drives Ashton to the other boy’s house and with Anne’s ‘approval’, they head to Ashton’s room. It’s as organised as ever, with the addition of a stuffed Vulpix on the bookshelf.

 

“Don’t you start,” Ashton jabs his fingers into Michael’s chest. “I just wanted to–”

“Pokémon is awesome, what are you talking about?” Michael feels like jumping up and down from excitement. As much of a badass he is, he still plays Pokémon. Hell, he bought the 3DS version of Red, Blue, _and_ Yellow. He might or might not have SoulSilver, Ruby, Emerald, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, White 2, X, and Omega Ruby as well.

“Do you have all the legendaries on your ORAS?”

“Do I? Of course!”

 

Michael and Ashton talk about Pokémon for ages, and Michael wins the argument that buying Moon is far more pleasing than Sun.

 

He almost forgot why he’s here though.

 

“Um, Ashy?”

 

Hazels meet greens.

 

“I love you too,” Michael leans down a bit to kiss Ashton on the lips. Ashton groans against Michael’s lips, a turn-on for him, but he controls himself and stops at just pashing.

 

Because when someone loves another, they’re patient for the person they love.

 

-

 

“Why haven’t you three tracked down Kevin’s son yet?” Daryl growls at their mini meeting. Michael has the balls to scoff at his father.

“We’ve been killing those grunts to see if they’d tell us, and so far we got that the bastard goes to our school and is Michael and Calum’s age, isn’t that enough?” Luke glares at Michael before replying. “We’ve done our job.”

“Well, then kill more to find out more about this mystery fucker,” Daryl hisses. “Or I’ll see all three of your heads on a silver platter.”

“Show me some love, father,” Michael rolls his eyes. “We’ll find this fucker soon enough, don’t worry.”

 

-

 

“Guess who?” Ashton giggles as he covers Michael’s eyes. He forces himself—quite literally—to ignore Luke and Calum’s smug grins.

“I can only think of one perfect princess with the cutest voice in the world.” Wider grins from his friends.

“Me!” Ashton giggles cutely again. _And more bits of my heart just melted at that._

“Hi, Ash,” Michael turns his head around, demanding a kiss. Ashton pecks his lips.

“Are you two done being a mushy?” Calum asks in a thoroughly disgusted tone.

“Oh please, we’ll make sweet love in front of you just to disturb you more,” Michael smirks.

“We’ll be louder!” Calum hits his boyfriend on the arm.

“Isn’t this a fun school day,” Michael comments sarcastically. “Ash, how was your Computer Graphics class?” _One point for myself for sounding like a caring boyfriend._

“Horrid, I didn’t get what today’s lesson was all about,” Ashton pouts as he gets his lunch out. “Well, I did, kinda, but I don’t know how to properly use the programme she introduced us to.”

“Calum knows a thing or two about Computer Graphics,” Michael shrugs. “We can go over to his after school.”

“Hell no,” Calum gives Michael a look. “I have _stuff_ laying around.”

 

 _This fucker never puts his guns away, ugh_ , Michael groans internally.

 

“Okay…” Ashton looks down and twiddles with his thumbs.

 

_Sooner or later, I have to tell him about my business, don’t I?_

 

-

 

“Fuck.”

 

Michael loves the fact that the only time Ashton swears is when they’re doing stuff together. Currently, Michael’s mouth is full of Ashton’s cock, and he loves it. Usually, he’s the one _receiving_ head, but he wants to pleasure Ashton in ways no one else did. He goes up until only the tip of Ashton’s pretty tip is covered by his lips and sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks. He then rubs the tip of his tongue against the slit on the tip, making Ashton moan _really_ loudly. Chuckling to himself, Michael proceeds into engulfing the entirety of Ashton’s cock again, this time with a loud moan.

 

“Mikey, please…” Ashton mewls, he fucking _mewls_ , making Michael’s cock harder than ever.

 

Getting the message, Michael starts bobbing his head up and down, still moaning around his mouthful of cock. Once in a while, he’d go down until the tip is grazing the back of his throat and swallow for the best of it.

 

He thinks it’s not enough though.

 

So he starts kneading at Ashton’s ass, until his fingers near his boyfriend’s hole. Ashton jolts at the contact, making Michael smirk around Ashton’s cock. He pulls his hand away to prod his fingers at Ashton’s lips. Getting the not-so-subtle message, Ashton wraps his pretty pink lips around Michael’s fingers and starts wetting them. Michael loves the way Ashton’s tongue snakes around his digits, and can’t wait to feel them against his cock instead.

 

_That’s for another day._

 

Once deemed wet enough, Michael pulls his fingers out, followed by an extremely wet _plop_. He doesn’t hesitate before probing one inside Ashton’s hole. The boy lets out a delectable whine, bucking his hips forward. Michael growls at the action, but lets it slide by. He bobs his head up and down at the same time as he moves his finger, crooked to stimulate Ashton’s prostate.

 

“M’close, _so_ close…” Ashton whines again, getting Michael to harden even more, if that was possible. “Please…”

 

Michael swallows once more around Ashton’s tip and Ashton comes in spurts down Michael’s throat, making the tattooed boy choke on the fluids a bit.

 

“Now it’s my turn,” Michael smirks as he crawls up Ashton’s body and brackets it with his own. “Gonna fuck your pretty thighs until I come, okay, princess?”

 

Ashton nods breathlessly.

 

Michael gets the lube from his bedtable drawer and spreads a generous amount on Ashton’s thighs.

 

“Why won’t you, um, have real sex with me?” Ashton blushes when he says the word ‘sex’.

“Because, princess,” Michael starts, “I don’t want to have sex with you; I want to make love to you.”

“Then do it now,” Ashton’s words come out as a whine.

“I don’t think you’re ready just yet.” That shuts Ashton up.

 

Michael presses a kiss to Ashton’s temple before he slowly slides in between Ashton’s thighs. He groans from the heat and some degree of tightness around his cock. He starts off slow, since he isn’t too sure Ashton has a thigh fucking kink. (Oops, he forgot to ask.) Judging by the whimpers his pretty princess is making, Michael can only guess so. He starts to fuck in between Ashton’s thighs fast as his high approaches and soon enough, he’s coming onto the sheets.

 

“You dirtied your sheets,” Ashton giggles innocently, so contrasting to the lustful activities they’ve just been doing. “Are you going to clean them?”

“Probably,” Michael shrugs, his breaths still uneven from his high. “But I’d like to cuddle with my princess for now.”

“Princess, are you really going to stick with that from now on?” Ashton presses a giggly kiss to Michael’s chin.

“Are you against it, _princess_?”

“No, I like it, so I don’t ever want you to stop calling me princess,” Ashton pouts cutely.

 

 _Well, Calum’s going to have a laughing fit when he finds out…_ Michael chuckles to himself.

 

“I love you, Mikey,” Ashton cuddles into Michael a bit more.

“I love you too, Ashy.”

 

-

 

Michael is ineffably in love with Ashton and that’s a fact.

 

Sadly, that means that Ashton has become his weakness—his _only_ weakness. And since he’s part of _Stygian Falcons_ , that’s a bad thing. He might have a lot of enemies due to his father.

 

“Thinking again?”

 

“Fuck off, Camila,” Michael growls at the girl. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I’m just here to warn you,” Camila shrugs, then flips her hair back. “I think Daryl knows about your boytoy.”

“I don’t have a boytoy,” Michael grouses out.

“Mikey, I go to same school with you, in case you’ve forgotten,” Camila lets out an ear-splitting laughter. _Definitely_ not attractive. He isn’t saying that with any sarcasm. “Just be careful.”

“Why should I be careful?”

“You’ve been killing a lot of the members of _Emerald Serpents_ lately and their affiliates,” Camila enunciates each word like she’s explaining to a child. “So, if the high ups were to take vengeance, who would they be gunning for?”

 

 _Ashton_.

 

-

 

“You seem worried,” Luke comments once he finally detaches his lips from Calum’s. “Anything happened?”

“Oh, Camila knows about me and Ashton,” Michael laughs deliriously. “She didn’t say anything about telling my dear father, but I have a feeling that she might.”

“Are you worried about that unofficial rule saying it’s advised against to date anyone who isn’t part of our gang or our affiliates?” Calum scoffs. “That’s real bogus of you, Michael Gordon Clifford.”

 

Michael is quick to backhand Calum.

 

“Say shits like that again and next time, it’ll be a bullet going through your face, not my fist,” Michael says with fake sweetness.

“Usually, violence is a turn-on, but not when it’s used against me in that way,” Calum laughs this time. “Fine, fine, Michael, have it your way.”

“There isn’t my way, to be honest,” Michael chuckles as he balances a cigarette between his lips and lights it up. He takes a slow drag before he continues. “Only thing I can do is just watch from the back and see how it all plays out.”

“That’s not the Michael I know,” Calum narrows his eyes.

“Because I wasn’t finished,” Michael snaps. “After I’m done observing, I will kill everyone, one by one, until there are none.”

 

-

 

It’s always nice to have an off-day from all the missions from his gang. Which is exactly why Michael is out in the backyard of Ashton’s house, both lying down on a blanket.

 

“When did you start smoking?” Ashton asks with a giggle. Usually, Michael finds it super-annoying when someone giggles at every fucking thing, but not with Ashton. _His_ Ashton.

“Um, around thirteen, why?” Michael presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw to distract him from that train of thoughts.

“I don’t know… I always wanted to know,” Ashton presses a kiss back on Michael’s cheek.

“I don’t recall smoking around you, so how did you know?” Michael sighs and gives up on distracting Ashton. Well, there _are_ other ways, but…

“All badboys smoke, duh,” Ashton rolls his eyes; Michael arches his pierced brow. “I’ve seen you going to the smoker’s yard before, Mikey. Plenty of times.”

“Wanna try?” Michael smirks at his cute boyfriend.

“Um no…” Ashton laughs nervously.

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ there?”

 

Ashton mumbles something against Michael’s shirt.

 

“Be louder, princess,” Michael nudges his nose against the top of Ashton’s curls. “Daddy can’t hear you.”

 

Ashton looks up at Michael with a cute flushes face.

 

 _Oh shit, that just slipped out_.

 

“‘Daddy’?” Ashton gives Michael a sceptical look with his head cocked.

“It just slipped out, given you’re my princess so–”

“It fits you,” Ashton intercepts. “I can’t explain why, but you just seem like a daddy sort of person.”

“Back to what you were trying to say, princess,” Michael practically purrs out his words.

“I’ve heard about shot-gunning…” Ashton’s face become flushed again. “I sort of always wanted to try it but I didn’t know with whom…”

 

Michael chuckles at the adorableness. He takes out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it up. He motions at his boyfriend to come closer. Ashton does exactly that, and after Michael takes a long drag, he attaches his lips to Ashton’s. Ashton giggles a bit before parting his lips, allowing Michael to transfer the smoke.

 

“That felt really weird,” Ashton frowns as Michael pecks his lips.

“I don’t want you to start smoking at any given time,” Michael warns him.

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to become anything like me.”

 

-

 

Michael wakes up as the sun starts setting down. He notes how beautifully the colours of gold, orange, red, pink, and lilac clash together. Smiling, he turns around and shakes his sleeping beauty.

 

“Hey, it’s getting late,” Michael tells Ashton.

“No,” Ashton whines out, flailing like a Magikarp. Splashing? Maybe splashing sounds better. “Lemme sleep, you monster.”

“Hey, I told you, I’m daddy, not monster,” Ashton giggles at that. “But really, I think I can hear your mum calling us for dinner.”

“Shouldn’t you be back home?” Ashton finally sits up, looking like a baby lion that’s just starting to get his mane.

“Nah, my parents are working late.” Which isn’t exactly a lie. He only knows who they tracking down today, not how long it will take. And by ‘tracking down’, he means ‘killing’.

 

Michael holds Ashton’s hand as they walk to the dining room. He sneaks a few kisses on Ashton’s cheek as they do, causing the dirty blond to giggle.

 

“I see you’re still here,” Anne comments. “Any words from your parents for staying here?”

“They don’t mind,” Michael’s used to Anne asking that every time he’s staying over for dinner. _And why am I just finding that tad bit odd?_

“If you say so, Michael.”

“I _do_ say so,” Michael grins at Anne. He scrunches his face up when he feels Ashton kicking at him under the table. _Okay then_ …

 

-

 

“You really have gone soft, as the rumours say, Clifford,” the nameless lad laughs at Michael.

_Bang_.

 

“I’ll give you one last fucking chance to give me one fucking name,” Michael crouches over the grunt as he kicks the gun away from him. “What is Kevin’s son’s name?”

“I can’t tell you,” the grunt moans from pain, mainly because Michael shot him in his thigh. “I’m not allowed to.”

 

Another loud bang.

 

“Michael, you’re drawing this out way too much,” Luke complains. “Just kill him off, he isn’t giving us any info.”

“One last time, fucker,” Michael points the gun at the forehead. “What is this shithead’s name?”

“I told you, I can’t tell you,” Michael cocks his gun. “Because I don’t know the name! Kevin is a top-secretive sort of guy. He knew his son would be used against him, so he never told anyone the name!”

“But you know the name, don’t you?” Michael places one foot on the grunt’s chest instead of crouching over him. “Tell me, and you just might live.”

“Not a name,” Michael shoots the fleshy part of the grunt’s biceps. “But I know his initials.”

“That can narrow down the search just a tad bit,” Luke mumbles.

“Go ahead.”

“AFI.”

“Thank you, you little fucker,” Michael grins before he shoots a bullet through the grunt’s head.

 

-

 

Michael smiles like a lovesick idiot he is as he cuddles with Ashton in Ashton’s bed. Both Kevin and Anne are out, which means they can do whatever the feel like doing. Which is why Michael is tickling his boyfriend mercilessly.

 

“St-stop!” Ashton giggles cutely as he tries to free himself from Michael’s tight grip. “Oh my God, I’m gonna pee myself!”

“Lying is a sin, princess,” Michael states as he tickles Ashton even harder. If Ashton _does_ pee himself like an infant… well, Michael isn’t into watersports, but he isn’t against it either, so.

“Daddy, stop, please!” Ashton whines out. Michael’s dick may or may not have twitched at the usage of ‘daddy’.

 

Michael climbs on top of Ashton, stopping his tickle-attack on Ashton, and starts kissing him wildly. Ashton lets out a little squeak—a really adorable squeak—but kisses back anyways. Michael cups one side of Ashton’s face in his hand as he deepens the kiss a bit; Ashton moans at that. Smirking, Michael slides his tongue in, gaining even more dominance. It’s not exactly a secret that Ashton is a princess in need of being controlled, so it makes things easier.

 

“Like that, princess?” Michael purrs out his words the best he can.

“Yes,” Ashton groans out in a drawn-out way.

“Yes what, princess?” Ashton queries.

“Yes, _daddy_ ,” Ashton sighs out.

 

Michael straddles Ashton all proper, then he starts grinding against his boyfriend. Ashton lets out a surprised gasp, even though this isn’t the first time this happened. Michael chuckles at Ashton’s innocence, finding it cute.

 

“Princess, do you want to try learning how to pleasure daddy?” Michael pulls away from the kiss to ask. “I’ll guide you through it.”

“Pleasure you how?” Michael gives Ashton a level look. “ _Oh_ …”

“You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable,” Michael is quick to say that. “I’ll just… um… jack off when I’m home.”

“Did the school’s badboy just stammer?” Ashton giggles. Gosh, he loves that giggle. “I wanted to try a short while back, remember?”

 

Michael leans his back against the headboard of the bed and waits for Ashton to make his move. The dirty blond boy looks nervous as hell. He flips his fringe back before he dips his head down to tug at the waistband of Michael’s jeans. Okay, he was _not_ expecting that. At all. Did his innocent princess watch porn to learn or what? His line of thoughts die down when Ashton uses his teeth to undo his fly after a few tries. He’s got to admit that’s pure talent. Now, today, Michael chose to go commando, so his semi-hard-on was freed when his jeans were lowered.

 

“You’re bigger than I thought,” Ashton bites his lower lip. “How the hell am I supposed to fit _that_ in my mouth?”

“You don’t have to— _shit_.”

 

Michael hates surprises, but not when surprises mean Ashton suddenly licking at his tip. Ashton even moans as he does so.

 

“Fuck, princess, tease your daddy, yeah?” Michael grouses. “Take more of me like a good boy, Ash.”

 

Ashton nods before engulfing about half of Michael into his tiny mouth. The sight is so hot, Michael becomes rock-hard instantly. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ He grips at Ashton’s curls and pushes him further down on him. Showing the dominance. He moans when Ashton lets out wet choking noises.

 

“Choke on daddy’s cock like a slutty princess you are, Ash,” Michael growls. “God, you look so sexy and yet so innocent like this.

 

Michael moves his hand down Ashton’s smooth and flawless body until it’s on Ashton’s pert little ass. Grinning, he slides his hand under the waistband of Ashton’s boxers that are sticking out a bit, and palms his ass. Ashton squeaks around his shaft at the action. Michael pushes Ashton’s head down a bit more, then starts fucking into his warm mouth. Ashton moans throatily, like he’s actually enjoying being used like this. Smirking, Michael speeds up his movements, all the while finally reaching Ashton’s hole with his hand. He shoves one in dryly, and, of course, Ashton moans at that. _My little slut_. Ashton keeps with one finger until he deems enough and adds another. He begins to scissor Ashton out as he fucks his mouth faster. The tug in his lower stomach tells him he’s close. Couple more thrust and he spills inside Ashton’s mouth, making the smaller boy choke on the fluids. Michael watches Ashton swallow his load, a sight that’s almost enough to get him to come again. Since Ashton hasn’t come yet, Michael adds another finger and prods at Ashton’s prostate until his boyfriend has come as well.

 

“That was hot as fuck,” Michael comments once they’re both able to speak.

“Yes it was, _daddy_ ,” Ashton giggles.

 

-

 

“Daryl is pretty pissed that we haven’t a clue who Kevin’s son is,” Calum states the bloody obvious as he stubs his cigarette. “He’s your father, so I can’t see why you aren’t so worried.”

“I’m not so worried ‘cause finding this son of a bastard isn’t so important,” Michael rolls his eyes, taking his final drag of his cigarette. “What are we going to do when we find this lad? Torture him? Keep him as hostage to get to Kevin?”

“The second idea sounds more plausible,” Luke points out. “Hold for ransom or some shite.”

“As if someone like Kevin would bring himself into danger for his son,” Michael scoffs at the idea. “What would he do with his son?”

“Same what Daryl did to you,” Michael raises a curious bow. “Train him as the next leader.”

“You think that’s the case with me?” Michael laughs this time. “I joined willingly.”

“If you never found out who your father really was, you wouldn’t be here,” Luke counters. “With us.”

“That’s some true shit,” Calum backs up his boyfriend. “Now, I think we have a small scouting mission…”

 

-

 

Michael climbs over the ledge on Ashton’s window and crawls inside the covers next to the dirty blond.

 

“Jesus Christ, you just scared me!” Ashton gasps when he wakes up after a minute or two. “What are you doing here at–” he checks his phone. “–2:13A.M.?”

“I just came here to see my darling boyfriend after some scuffle,” Michael decides to be semi-honest. “And I have no one to cuddle with me other than my teddy bear.”

 

Ashton scoffs ever so faintly.

 

“What?” Michael growls out.

“I’m sorry, but _you_ have a teddy bear out of anyone?” Ashton breaks into a giggling fit. Under normal circumstances, Michael would’ve found this cute.

“My mum gave it to me when I was five, okay?” Michael can feel the judgement radiating off of his boyfriend. “I keep it for nostalgic reasons.”

“Nostalgic reasons, sure, Mikey,” Ashton rolls his eyes, or at least Michael can guess in the dark.

“It’s true!”

“It’s okay to have a softer side, Mikey,” Ashton giggle again, pressing closer to press a kiss on Michael’s nose. “You don’t have to be Mister Tough all the time.”

“That’s what you think, Ashy,” Michael groans. “I don’t want to be shown having a softer side. In my world, I have to be Mister Tough all the time.”

“I don’t know what kind of world you live in, but it must suck.”

“Not anymore,” Michael presses his lips to Ashton’s. “I have you in it now.”

 

-

 

“Kevin sent us this,” Daryl announces first thing during the _Onyx Falcon_ ’s meeting. He nods his chin and Kaiser brings in a dead body.

“Oh yay, a dead body,” Michael scoffs at his father. “What a great present. Not like we never had that before.”

“Michael, I swear to God I will kill you for disobedience if you keep acting up,” his father warns him. “Kaiser, remove his covers.”

 

On the back of the deceased member of the gang are four words. _Closer than you think_.

 

“Any idea what this could mean?” Daryl grouses at his henchmen.

“He knows,” Luke speaks up; all eyes fall on him. “He knows we’re looking for his son.

 

 _Now that makes hella sense_.

 

“And how did you deduct to that, Hemmings?” Daryl arches a brow.

“It’s just common sense,” Luke gulps audible enough for Michael, who’s sitting at least two feet away from him. “They always seem to find out what we’re doing.”

“Regardless of this petty warning,” Daryl continues, “we’ll look for this boy. We already have enough intel for Michael and his incompetent friends to have found him.”

“Thanks, pops,” Michael mutters under his breath.

 

-

 

Michael drives over to Ashton’s house like a normal teen this time. When he gets to the door, Anne answers with a wide smile.

 

“Hello, Michael! Ashton just woke up,” she explains. “He’s at the kitchen island.”

 

Michael doesn’t waste any time in getting to his destination. He gets behind Ashton and covers the dirty blond’s eyes.

 

“Guess who?”

“I’m gonna punch you in the stomach for interrupting my eating time,” Ashton grouses.

“By all means, try,” Michael grins as he removes his hands, then pecks Ashton’s cheek. “Hi, princess.”

“My mum’s still here!” Ashton hisses.

“I can call you my princess anytime, anywhere,” Michael pouts at his boyfriend.

“Don’t pout! That’s way too cute for my health,” Ashton huffs.

“I’m not cute, I’m smoulderingly hot,” Michael corrects him.

“Aren’t you two so adorable?” Anne quips in out of nowhere. “You two remind me of how Kevin and I were like when we were teens… minus the fact that Ashton has something dangling between his legs, of course.”

“Mum!” Ashton whines out. “Wait, did you just call me a bottom in the most subtle way?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Anna wink at them both. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have not so fun motherly duties to do, like going grocery shopping.”

 

“Your mother is something,” Michael squints in the direction she left.

“I think the correct phrase is ‘something else entirely’ or ‘something different’,” Ashton corrects him.

“Hush, I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Michael scoffs.

“Okay, Nick Jonas,” Ashton laughs. “Now let me finish my toast.”

 

Michael watches his boyfriend eating breakfast for the remainder of time and once Ashton’s finished, they go to the sofa in the living room and cuddle.

 

“I love you so much,” Michael whispers to half-asleep Ashton. “But there are things you should know about me…”

 

-

 

Michael ends up watching Ashton sleep away the half the day, and Ashton looks like a fucking angel. The way his hair curls above his eyebrows, how his hair is almost drooping below his ears… everything about Ashton is perfect to him.

 

“It’s hard to sleep when my insanely hot boyfriend is watching me so intensely,” Ashton grouses, making Michael chuckle. “It’s unusually quiet… shouldn’t my mum be yelling at you to get away from me? Especially on a sofa?”

“Oh please, I’ve earnt her trust,” Ashton arches a brow. “Or she’s gone out grocery shopping and your dad’s at the convenience store.”

“So you’re telling me that we’ve the house to ourselves?” Ashton’s voice is a silken purr. “We’re wasting valuable time, _daddy_.”

“You’re right, princess,” Michael crawls on top of his boyfriend and starts grinding his hips down, making Ashton moan. “I should take that under consideration.”

 

Michael hurriedly rids themselves of their clothes and shifts around so that his tip is prodding at Ashton’s lips and he can lap at Ashton’s hole from underneath.

 

“Um… 69?” Ashton sounds nervous. “I mean, I know what it is but–”

 

Michael prods his tongue inside and Ashton shuts up. He thrusts his hips up to prod at Ashton’s lips, reminding him to start sucking, and that they’re really short on time. He lets out loud moans against Ashton’s hole as his boyfriend engulfs his entire dick in his mouth. _Such a talent,_ he thinks to himself as he probes his tongue as far as he can, circling the rim with his forefinger before he prods it under his tongue. Ashton jolts at that, choking on Michael’s girth. Michael decides to gain more dominance by fucking up into Ashton’s pretty mouth as he words his finger faster. Soon enough, Ashton comes like the inexperienced kid he is. Michael flips them over and turns around so that he can kiss Ashton again.

 

“What are you–”

“Trust me,” Michael purrs against Ashton’s lips as he grasps their shafts together. Ashton lets out a gasp, his head thrown back against the sofa armrest. Michael coos as he feels Ashton’s cock fill up again. Hell, he can feel the pre-come dribbling down the slit, onto his thumb. “Such a good boy you are, yeah?”

“Da-daddy…” Ashton’s word comes out as a broken sob, but Michael knows it’s the good kind. The kind where he’s absolutely wrecked from the pleasure of being oversensitive.

“Don’t want to displease daddy, now do you?” Michael coos as he starts stroking both their shafts. Ashton winces from the oversensitivity, but his eyes are still glazed from pleasure.

 

Ashton nods wordlessly as Michael continues to stroke them. To distract from the slight pain the oversensitivity might bring, Michael leans down to kiss Ashton, deepening it soon enough. Ashton lets out a quiet sigh-like moan as he comes for the second time, and this time, Michael comes as well, their releases covering their chests.

 

“I think we need a shower,” Ashton giggles.

“We do indeed.”

 

-

 

Nothing happened in the shower, other than Ashton’s attempt to have Michael to fuck him. To him, someone’s first time should be more memorable, especially if that someone is Ashton. Michael’s first time was with Luke, when they were both high off of weed. Now, that was before Calum started dating the blond, so the Kiwi-native has no problem with that.

 

“Mikey?” Ashton’s voice breaks Michael’s chain of thoughts. “Are we ever going to make love?”

“When the time is right, Ashy,” Michael promises with a peck on Ashton’s nose.

“Are you going to–”

“Kids, dinner!” Anne’s voice cuts through the air.

 

Michael groans and takes Ashton’s hand, leading the smaller boy to the dining room.

 

“I noticed how the cushions were moved from their original places,” Anne starts, making Ashton flinch. “Now, I get that you’re two healthy, horny teenagers who have their app–”

“Mum!” Ashton looks like he wants the floor to open up and swallow him as a whole. “We’ve had this talk before!”

“All I’m saying is that I want my baby to be safe while having sex,” Anne continues as if Ashton didn’t protest at all. “Michael, you’d better be a good boy.”

“With all due honesty, we haven’t had sex yet,” Michael decides to be honest rather than give his boyfriend’s mother a heart attack. 

“Even better!” Anna grins widely. “Now who wants more potato salad?”

 

-

 

“I thought being boyfriends with that dirty blond twink would solve all the problems you had?”

 

Michael rolls his eyes at the scathing voice.

 

“Camila, when the fuck do you _not_ show up when I don’t want to see you the least?” Michael acts like she didn’t show up and shoots at the target dummies.

“The fact that Daryl is considering to replace you as his heir,” Camila shrugs. “He’s not considering any of your friends either.”

“Then who the fuck is taking my place?” Michael isn’t one bit pleased to hear that. Being the leader of _Stygian Falcon_ is all he could ever think of.

“That George guy, the one _I_ recruited couple years ago?” Camila lets out an ear-splitting cackle. “He was an assassin before I found him, so I’m guessing that Daryl has a bit of love for that guy.”

“Okay, your point in telling me this is..?” Michael doesn’t look back at Camila as he continues his shooting. _That girl gets on every last nerve I’ve got…_

“He’s free to kill you if he pleases,” Camila _tsks_. “How could you not have guessed?”

“The fact that I’m his son?” Michael finally turns around, shoving his gun in the holster. “I know he never loved me, but he wouldn’t kill me.”

“I can see anger in your eyes, Michael,” Camila purrs. “Let it _all_ out…”

 

Michael presses Camila up against the wall, fucking pissed.

 

“I know you’re desperate for a lay, my _dear_ Camila, but you aren’t getting one from me,” Michael seethes, his hand wrapped around her neck. “You try this shit again, and I will fucking kill you.”

 

-

 

“Mikey?” Michael wakes up to the angelic voice he’s lucky to. “Mikey, wake up.”

“Mikey sleepy,” Michael waves his hand in the direction of the voice. “Shh, let daddy sleep.”

 

Michael chuckles from triumph as the noises die down. He likes sleeping in late now that it’s a short semester break.

 

Then he feels his sweatpants being pulled down. Before he can do anything, his briefs follow the suit. He opens his mouth to see Ashton’s hands pressed to his thigh, stroking his skin. He lets out a low, throaty moan at that.

 

“Then I have to wake daddy up, don’t I?” Ashton says it with so much innocence, Michael’s dick gets fully hard. “Daddy seems to like it so far…”

“Daddy would like it very much if his baby boy started sucking,” Michael groans, but doesn’t force Ashton into doing anything against his pace.

 

Ashton giggles cutely before kitten-licking at Michael’s length, all the way from the base to the tip, and massages the tip with those pretty pink lips. And the sight of his pre dripping out of the corner of Ashton’s lips is just a bonus. Ashton then wraps his lips around the head, suckling gently before he goes straight down until the entirety of Michael is buries in his mouth. Michael moans gravelly at that one. Ashton chokes a bit before he sets a pace, looking up at Michael with watery eyes. Getting the hint, he grips onto Ashton’s curly locks and holds him down, then starts fucking up into his throat. Ashton lets out horny sounds as Michael ravages his mouth, his hand moving down to palm himself. Michael soon reaches his high and afterwards, he pushes Ashton down onto the mattress.

 

“Baby boy was good to daddy so it’s only fair you get rewarded, yeah?” Michael purrs out his words, tugging Ashton’s pyjama bottoms down. “Naughty boy, not wearing any underwear?”

 

Ashton’s face flushes deep shade of red as Michael circles his rim. Without a warning, he shoves a dry finger inside. Ashton mewls loudly.

 

“Shh, I know you like this, Ashy, since you’re being naughty and all,” Michael hums, kissing Ashton’s perineum. “You like the pain a bit, don’t you? Don’t try to hide it.”

“Yes… daddy,” Ashton mewls out.

 

Delighted, Michael moves his finger in and out of his boyfriend, adding a second digit after a while. When he starts scissoring Ashton, the boy lets out the most delectable sound yet. He’s quick to add the third one in, making Ashton make all sorts of delectable sounds.

 

“Make those sounds,” Michael leans down to whisper in Ashton’s ear, “but make them only for me.”

 

All Ashton can do is make more sex sounds as Michael fingers him, his walls finally clenching around Michael’s slender digits as he comes.

 

“You did well, Ash,” Michael presses a kiss to Ashton’s temple. “So, breakfast?”

 

-

 

Michael should have noticed this earlier, but he notices that most times he’s over at Ashton’s, his parents are barely home. Sure, evacuating the house once or twice for their son to have some alone time with his boyfriend could be possible, but being away 80% of the time? Now that’s weird.

 

“Mikey, I think I burnt the pancakes,” Ashton flashes him an apologetic smile. “Do we have more batter?”

“I think so,” Michael replies without much enthusiasm; Ashton notices that.

“Oh, okay…”

“Sorry, princess,” Michael apologises as he presses a kiss to Ashton’s temple. “I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Ashton moves away to get the pancake batter.

“Your parents aren’t home,” _great job Michael. Aren’t you the most articulate person in the world?_

“Are you suggesting something, Mikey?” Ashton feigns innocence.

“I’m suggesting that it’s weird your parents aren’t so concerned about you being home alone with his boyfriend, when I could be a serial killer,” technically, he isn’t one. He just kills who he’s ordered to.

“Oh, I’m sure they’d know if you were by some chance,” Ashton giggles, like the idea of Michael being a killer is absurd. “Parents’ instinct, you know. Saving their child from every known danger.”

 

 _This is it, Michael. Tell him what kind of a monster you are_.

 

“Cool,” is what actually comes out of his mouth. “I’ll note that.”

“Your parents might not show it, but they do care about you,” Ashton states as he puts some batter in the frying pan. “They didn’t have you out of the obligatory.”

“You can’t say shit like that when you don’t know shit about them,” Michael growls. “They never even wanted me.”

“That’s what you think ‘cause your parents suck at showing affection,” Ashton’s hazel orbs stare into Michael’s faded green ones. “And never think you’re unloved when I exist.”

“You’re really good with words, Ashton,” Michael says dumbly, cupping Ashton’s chin in his hand. “Words like that can get you laid in most cases.”

“What kind of words would get you to make love to me?”

“You’ll see.”

 

-

 

**(Bonus Cake scene!)**

**(Because I feel like I should do that since this is so long)**

 

“You’re fucking insatiable,” Calum pants as he feels Luke harden underneath him. They _just_ fucked, for fuck’s sake. “Want my cock again, baby?”

“When do I not?” Luke grins in his wicked way, rubbing their cocks together, the friction making Calum hard again. “C’mon, fuck me harder than you just— _fuck_.”

“What was that?” Calum whispers in Luke’s ear as he slams all the way to the hilt at one go. “I can’t hear you.”

 

Luke loves it when Calum is being rough. The first time they ever had sex, they were both high off of weed and just killed a tessera of people. He reckons that’s how he first found his boyfriend hot, covered in gore and shite.

 

He’s jolted back to reality as Calum starts prodding at his prostate, garnering loud moans from both of them. They’re both too sensitive to last long before they both come in unison.

 

“Mm, round three has to wait if you want it,” Luke purrs as he strokes Calum’s damp hair.

 

He can feel Calum’s lips stretching into a smirk against his neck.

 

-

 

Michael frowns as he feels eyes on him for the second time that day. He also feels like he’s being followed.

 

“Mikey?” Ashton greets him at his car. “Mikey, you look worried…”

“Nothing, princess,” Michael tries to make himself believe that. “It’s nothing at all.”

“I’m sorry…”

“For?”

 

Before he hears Ashton’s reply, someone hits him hard on the back of his head.

 

-

 

When Michael wakes up, he isn’t at an unfamiliar place—he’s at Blaxland River Park.

 

“Ashton this isn’t—”

“You’ve been fooled,” an all-too-familiar voice cackles out. “Oh, Michael, how naïve you were.”

 

Michael’s eyes train on Ashton’s father.

 

 _Kevin,_ Michael realises with fear. _Ashton’s father is Kevin._

 

“Did you, for once, think that Ashton was my son?” Kevin taunts, a revolver in his hand. “Tell him, son, tell him from the beginning.”

“I joined the newspaper team because Dad asked me to. A leeway to get closer to you. Of course, you were hard to open up,” Ashton dons an evil grin Michael has never seen before. “You seemed to hate me, so for a week or so, both of us thought the plan failed. Then you started showing affection for me. Love, even. It’s so pathetic someone like you fell in love, Clifford. Love is weakness for people like us, don’t you know that? All this time, you thought I was just an innocent boy under your protection, but you didn’t know the truth, _Mikey_.”

 

“Au revoir,” Ashton whispers silkily.

 

_Bang!_

 

And then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> There _is_ an alternate ending version that's (hopefully) going to be finished before May. Please lower your weapons of choice.  >.>


End file.
